Destiny of Flames
by mickaychips
Summary: The protagonist  the reader  was just kidnapped by a baby that claims to be a hitman at a public park. The protagonist will soon join a mafia family called "Vongola" and become the 10th's boss Wind Guardian. She then encounters new adventures.
1. Kidnapped

Kidnapped

It was a nice scorching hot day in the bud of summer in Washington State, which was amazing. It is usually either cloudy or rainy during this time of summer. You were walking home from school while being in a peppy mood, which everyone should be because it was the last day of school. You were finally able to escape the long and monotonous homework. You were also able to relax and be in peace without worrying about your grades, upcoming exams and drama. You never liked the drama at school.

The last incident you had to deal with was trying to stop getting yourself pulled into your friend's sex life and family issues. No one wants to know about her issues when you absolutely took no part of it. You hated it so very much. You hated it with a burning, freezing, flaming, icy, poisonous, painfully, boiling, passion. You detested it. Your "friend" kept pulling you into the drama until you would stop talking to her. Good thing you were able to do that so she would stop.

You cleared your mind while walking to an elegant public garden. Although you were surprised, it was just an empty garden with an enormous fountain. You didn't think a place like this had such a beautiful garden. You walked a little further into the garden and were astonished when you found yourself a small pond.

It had your favorite flower floating on top, which were water lilies. There were all different sorts of colors like blue, pink and yellow. Their shade looked unique no matter what color it was. You watched them in awe.

"Hello there Miss."

You turned around and saw a baby wearing a fedora, which you thought was just a costume.

"Hey there little guy. What are you suppose to be?"

"I'm hitman, and I'm here to find a [Name] [Surname]"

"Oh that's me! What do you need me for?"

"I will tell you if you follow me."

"Alright then."

Boy, were you oblivious.

"This way. [Name]."

"Alright then."

You headed to the side of the street next to a black SUV and you became slightly confused and started to have crazy thoughts such as the kid kidnapping you or luring you to steal your money.

"Um... why are we here?"

You heard an unfamiliar voice.

"I'm so sorry Miss, please forgive us."

After a moment of shock, something hit the back of your neck and you blacked out.


	2. Preparation

Preparation

You emerged from your slumber while you turned to your left and started to have flashbacks to when you had been knocked out. All you could remember was that you walked into an elegant garden and met a baby who said he was a hitman and inadvertently, you fainted. You stretched a bit while struggling to open your eyes.

"Must have been just a dream." You softly groaned and were about to fall back into sleep before a voice startled you.

"I see your awake now [Name]."

You jumped hard while your eyes flew open and sat up in lightning speed. Your eyes flew open as you jumped into quickly into a sitting position.

"I'm not dreaming, where am I?"

"You're on your way to Japan to be the next Vongola Wind Guardian."

"Vongola Wind G-guardian? That sounds like something that would be in an anime."

"This is not anime it's real, welcome to the world of the mafia."

"Mafia? That's crazy there is no way I am going to kill innocent people!"

"No [Name]. This mafia is not the criminal mafia that you are familiar with. We only attack people that are the famiglia's enemies."

"So what's the difference then?"

"The difference is this world of the mafia is that we use flames. We call these dying will flames which everyone has . There are seven flames. The sky which is the leader, there is also sun, storm, rain, lightning, cloud and mist."

"That's seven. Wait, what about the wind then?"

"The wind flame is a special flame. People that contain wind flames only come once every 10 generations. The first was the Vongola Primo's era."

You suddenly started to feel vital. Although you were speculating why the baby thinks you were able to use these "flames".

"Alright then umm… question."

"Yes?"

"How do you know that I am able to use the wind flames?"

"Easy. You have signs in you."

"What signs?"

"That is for you to figure out."

"Well that is no help. Oh by the way I never got to ask you this but what is your name and why are you a baby that talks and we are on a jet right?"

"My name is Reborn. I was not always a baby. It's a curse. I cannot tell you much further into this. And yes, this is a jet."

You looked around. The jet was big. You were lying on a twin bed at the end of the jet. There were tables and seats up front. There was even a kitchen for crying out loud. You let that go and paid attention back to Reborn.

"If we're going to Japan… What about my parents?"

"Oh don't worry about that. Dino explained to your parents that you were going to a very special scholarship in Japan for all of high school. You will be studying here for the next 3 years or so. I will also be training you for the next 3 months before school."

"Ok and who's Dino?

A tall male came out from the bathroom. He was blond with glassy silver orbs. He was very handsome. You felt your face warm a bit due to his looks. He was wearing a khaki unzipped jacket with jeans, and showed a black t- shirt. This revealed his killer body.

"That would be me. Hello, I'm Dino and I'm from the Cavallone. The Cavallone is a family alliance with the Vongola so don't worry I'm an ally."

His smile made you blush a little harder so you looked away so that no one would see.

"I'm [Name] [Surname]. Nice to meet you..."

You were a shy person when it comes to guys especially when they have the looks.

"[Name]."

"Yes, Reborn?"

"I forgot to tell you. You will be learning Japanese so you have to study hard this summer and train hard too. You're going to need it." Hearing that you were going to learn Japanese, you got excited since you had always wanted to learn it. In addition, you were going to learn how to fight which means you can help your new boss and beat up people that you don't like. With that in thought, your stomach felt like it was fluttering with butterflies.

"Alright. I will study hard to help my boss even if I have to risk my life. I will also help him if he is down too!"

Reborn smirked at what you said because this revealed a relevance to the wind.

_Wind always blows away the dread and sorrow from the bright blue sky no matter what._

"Well [Name] you must be starving. We won't get to Japan for another 12 hours, so let's use this time for us to learn more about each other."

"Ok!"

You were definitely going to enjoy your new life as a Mafioso. You always wanted your life to change. You didn't want a boring average life. Not at all.

TSUNA'S POV:

The next day

"Hmm... Reborn has been gone for a couple of weeks. I wonder what he is doing..."

"Don't worry Judaime, he'll be back safely."

"Yah, I guess you're right."

"Yah Tsuna! Don't too much worry about it! Hahaha" cheerfully said by the oblivious Yamamoto.

"Ciaossu."

"Reborn! Your back! Where were you?"

"An important mission. Tsuna and the rest of you, will not be attending Namimori high school."

" EEEEHHHH! Why?"

"You will all be attending Namimori private international high school. Good luck studying English!" Reborn said with a smile while jumping onto Tsuna's head.

"Reborn! Why so sudden?"

"Your new wind guardian won't be able to communicate with you very well. She can't learn as much Japanese in 3 months."

"What? Judaime's wind guardian was Kimiko though.."

"She WAS the wind guardian. Tsuna needs a new one. You guys already know that she's gone and yes that was a horrifying tragedy but we have to get over it. A new wind guardian is needed, the 9th said that it is ok to change."

"Reborn... We understand. So who is our new family member?"

"Her name is [Name] [Surname]".


	3. New Faces and Introduction

New Faces and Introduction

It has been 3 months since you joined the mafia and you learned how to fight and use flames. Reborn was amazed how pure your wind flame was. Your flame was pure as snow on a winter's day that could brighten up anyone's day. Anyways, your weapon was a pair of blades. You hold them by the handle between the blades. At both ends are the blades. You were a fast learner, which made you a real good fighter.

You also learned Japanese. This was required anyways for you since you are going to a Japanese school and everyone there will be using the language. You didn't learn everything for Japanese yet but it is enough.

You put on your uniform, which was a button up long sleeve shirt with a black skirt, a red tie and the school's black skin hugging jacket. You would rather wear shorts over skirts because you always felt exposed of your underwear but since the school requires you to wear a skirt, you are going have to obey unfortunately but at least you could wear shorts underneath. You also wore black thigh high socks. After you were ready, you left the Vongola mansion. Reborn informed you that you would be living with the Vongola Decimo after school today. You opened an envelope that Reborn told you to read.

First Mission:

_You are to meet the Vongola's tenth boss and his guardians at school. They are all about the same age as you so don't get to nervous. Here is a picture of him. His name is Sawada Tsuna._

You looked at the picture. He was a brunette with beautiful amber eyes. He was actually cute to your opinion. You put the letter away and headed to school full of enthusiasm.

Once you go to the school's campus, you had a nervous sweat drop by how large the school was. It was about half the size of University of Washington's main campus.

Your destination right now is the auditorium. It took you about 10 minutes to find the building. Once you got there, you had only 1 minute to spare. School starts at 10:00 am. Namimori Private high school was a different kind of school. You start later but you then you get out later which is at 4pm. You didn't really mind it though. You took a seat at the back of the auditorium and the lights on stage turned on, which means the opening ceremony was beginning. Six students came onto stage and were probably the student council. You were getting ready to listen until something hit you, the brunette boy. He is the Vongola 10th boss, which makes the other guys his guardians.

"H-h-hello and good morning everyone… Um… uh today is the first day of school and the grand opening of Namimori Private high school. I bet you are all excited. I would like to introduce you guys to everyone here. I am Sawada Tsuna the student counc- AAHH! -_THUMP-"_

You sweat dropped noticing Sawada just tripped over the microphone cable line. Reborn was right about Sawada being a clumsy kid.

"Sorry about that, eheh... Well I'm the student council president. The vice president is Gokudera Hayato. Secretary is Yamamoto Takeshi. Treasurer is Sasagawa Ryohei. And Sasagawa Kyoko is your representative. We also have the discipline committee. The leader is Hibari Kyoya. He will be taking care of the students who don't follow the rules around here. Well he's not up here now because he doesn't like crowds very much."

Hm... Hibari Kyoya. He sounds interesting; I could one day challenge him. Oh well… A bit later, while Sawada went on about the school rules and expectations, you started to dose of a little daydreaming. You then realized what you just thought. You cursed yourself for thinking that. You haven't even met him and you're already hitting on. You then felt like you were a girl from a chick flick movie.

"The discipline committee is part of the student council so no one is probably won't have a chance to join. Just saying. Ok this is the end of the opening ceremony. Please head to your homerooms. You have 15 minutes to get to your homerooms. Thank you very much for joining us today. Also, [Name] [Surname] please come to the student council building. I repeat [Name] [Surname] please come to the student council building. Thank you. "

Well that was your cue, they know you're here, and so, you headed for the building. When you got inside the place is quite elegant looking. The entrance room was just gorgeous! There was even a fountain at the other side of the lobby. This school was definitely, rich. You walked up the stairs and opened a double door into the council room where everyone else was in.

"Hello there. You must be [Name] [Surname]"

"Yah.. t- that's me."

"Please have a seat. Let's take some time to learn about each other. And don't be nervous we won't hurt you. We're your friends."

"O-o-k.."

"So where are you from?"

"America.. Washington state."

"Really? That's cool! What is it like there? I've never been to America."

"It's a lot different there than here. The culture and stuff are different to. No school there has fountains or all this expensive things either. And the weather is gloomier."

"I see. Well this school was made from a request from the Vongola. Anyways, l I'm Sasagawa Kyoko. Please call me Kyoko!"

This school was requested from the Vongola? Geez, how rich is this famiglia?

"Ok. Kyoko-chan.."

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi!"

"And I am Sasagawa Ryohei TO THE EXTREME!"

"Um.. Kyoko.. He has the same last name as you… He must be your brother right? And um is he always like this?"

"Yah he's my older brother. And yes he is always like that." From there, you noticed stars sparkling around her, which made her aura seem really… Innocent. It rather scared you but you just ignored it.

"That's nice. I don't have siblings. I'm the only child in my family but I have loads of cousins though!" you cheerfully said while putting a thumbs up.

"Really? That's sounds like fun! [Name]-chan?"

"Yes Yamamoto - kun?"

"Do you like baseball? "

"Um yah. Well I always wanted to learn to play well but I like to play volleyball more though."

"Really? Cool. I'll teach you how to play baseball someday!"

"Thank you!"

"No problem! Anything for a friend!"

"Haha. Um.. Sawada-kun?"

"Call me Tsuna please and yes?"

"Um Tsuna-kun Reborn said that I will be living with you after school today so I was wondering if my stuff arrived yet?"

"EEEEEH? You're moving in! That explains all those boxes... Reborn didn't even tell me!"

"Oh ehe. Well I that is how Reborn is?"

"True. Well we should head to class before we are late. What do you have [name]-chan?"

"Umm..."

You looked at your schedule.

"Class 1-A"

"Really? Us too! Looks like we are going to be in the same class this year!"

"Nice!"

"Tch. Great we got an annoying women with us now."

You glared at Gokudera. He didn't have to be so rude. He gave you a glare back. This bothered you a little. Why was he so mean to you even though you just met?

"Don't worry. He's usually like that. He's actually a nice guy"

"Hmm... Alright. Well we should go."

"Right! Last one there is a rotten egg!"

Therefore, you guys raced to your class.


	4. Disappearing Wind

DOF Disappearing Wind

The bell just rang which means it was time for lunch break. You and the rest of the gang went up to the roof. It was all quiet until Tsuna spoke up.

(In Japanese)

"So... How did Reborn find you?."

"I'm not sure, his super Vongola hitman skills I guess? Haha."

A few moments later of eating your bento, the door whipped open that lead to the stairs. There stood Hibari Kyoya. You looked up at him and he had a baleful smirk on his face. Everyone shivered at his appearance. He had his tonfas out as if he was ready to make humanity perish.

"Oi. Herbivore. Here." He threw you a red armband with writing on it saying Discipline Committee.

"Come to the reception building after lunch. Don't be late kotori."

"Eh?" Everyone said it in perfect sync.

"I saw you train with the infant not too long ago, you're not bad."

Hibari left with a satisfied smirk on his face. You were a bit confused on what just called you.

You had a short flashback during a training session with Reborn at the Japanese Vongola Mansion. You just got the hang of using your chain blades. You just dodged a bullet and you looked up at the window of the training room there was a shadow that was looking down at you. That person must have been Hibari. It all makes sense.

"Umm.. What did he just call me? I didn't understand."

"He called you "little bird" idiot woman. Get your Japanese right."

"Shut up octopus head!"

"Oi! Take that back brat! I have a name you know!"

"Well you don't deserve to be called by your name since you're a butt nugget!"

"WHY YOU ! I'LL BLOW YOU UP!"

From there you and Gokudera started to fight while everyone else was trying to stop you two.

10 MINUTES LATER...

You finally calmed down and finished your bento. It was 5 minutes before lunch ended. You then packed up.

"[Name]-chan where are you going?

"I'm heading to the reception building. I'll see you in class later Kyoko-chan. You guys too. See yah."

When you got to the reception building, Hibari slammed a tower of paperwork on the desk for you to do.

"Finish those before school ends. Then when you have finished go patrol the campus if there are any rule breakers. I'll be here taking a nap."

Hibari just lied down on the red couch across the room. You didn't want him to sleep. That was uncalled for.

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to do these? And why am I the only one doing the patrolling when that is your job too?"

"I'll sign those later and I already did my rounds the first half of school. Wake me up again or I'll bite you to death kotori."

"Wait! Why are you calling me kotori while you call everyone else herbivores?"

"Because you jump like a bird that reminds me of Hibird. Now go."

"Hibird?"

A little yellow bird came in flying into the room and sat on top of Hibari's head. You thought that was pretty cute. You shook your head and began working.

You finished all the paperwork in two hours. Just 1 hour until school ended. You went to do the patrolling on the campus. To your amazement there wasn't any rule breakers. Back in America there was a lot of rule breakers and people skipping classes. You wondered if you should just head to class. Then you decided to just ditch class just for today. The bell just rang and school was finally over. It was 4pm so you headed to the school entrance. There you saw the gang and jogged up to them.

"[Name]-chan! Where were you? You weren't in class."

"Hibari made me work."

45 minutes of walking, unpacking, meeting Lambo, Ipin, Bianchi, Tsuna's mother Haru, and Gokudera having the worst stomach ache, later.

"So Gokudera gets a stomach ache after seeing his sister because he ate her poison cooking."

"Yup.."

"Weak."

"Shut up women. uggh.."

"[Name]."

"Yes Reborn?"

"Here's your Vongola gear."

"Thank you... It's a choker. Is that the lauchness monster?"

"Yes. That was Kimiko's Vongola gear before..."

"Kimiko?"

"Kimiko was the Wind Guardian before you took over."

"Oh. I see. What happened to her?"

"She was kidnapped by the Diavolo Famiglia and she was murdered. She was also Gokudera's lover..."

"Oh... That's horrible..."

That was probably why he hates you so much because you're just taking over Kimiko. That wasn't really nice though. Then again, she was his girlfriend.

"Hmm so Tsuna can you tell me all the things you went through before I came?"

"Yeah. It all started out when..."

Tsuna explained all of his and the gang's hardships. The ring conflict, defeating Byakuran 10 years in the future, and the Shimon family attack. Also, how Kimiko was gone. You thought it was pretty weird how she just died like that. Tsuna said that he received a letter from the Diavolo Family saying that they killed her. Well there should be some signs of struggle if they went to search her place right? Also, that she lived alone? You started to doubt that she was dead and that maybe she was up to no good. Then again, you couldn't conclude that though because you didn't even know her. So you didn't say anything. Other than that you felt left out. You weren't at any of the struggles with the gang. You were just a newbie.

"Well thanks for telling me everything Tsuna. I'm going to sleep now good night!"

"Good night [Name]-chan!"

Tsuna flashed you an adorable smile. You blushed a little bit but you turned around before he noticed. You had a familiar feeling. And you knew what it was. You had a crush on Tsuna. Wow a crush on the first day of meeting him and you already like him. Shame, but you felt like you knew Tsuna very well. You smiled. You shrugged it off, went to bed thinking about Kimiko, and fell asleep while at it.


	5. Delusions

DOF Delusions

It has been a few months since you've known the gang. Everyone are now best friends with you. Except for Hibari, he treats you like a little sister. He has been calling you Kotori very often now because of how high your jump.

You were very close to Kyoko and Haru. You girls were like sisters. You girls go eat as much cake as you want 3 times a month. It was really fun and delicious. Ever since hanging out with them, you were addicted to taiyaki.

Other than being completely close to your new friends, you trained like a mad woman as if a kid just got his toy taken by their older sibling and then attacking them. Reborn has trained you with 2 tons of weight on your body. It was quite difficult for the first 3 days but it gotten effortless after that. You even ran rapidly, quicker than Yamamoto and Ryohei combined. The wind is always supposed to be expeditious.

You have also trained with your Vongola Gear. You could never take it to its full power. Reborn concluded that it was because you were not the gear's original owner which made you feel disappointed. That means you could ever release its full potential. He did say that you could probably transform it but you have no idea how to.

The wind flame was very extraordinary. Instead of having the animal made from Verde, the wind flame could make the animals into whatever that was comparable to the Wind Guardian. It all depended on the characteristics and abilities. You wanted to transform the Vongola Gear into something that would be comparable to you. Instead, you're stuck with the gear that belonged to Kimiko at first.

It was Sunday afternoon and everyone was busy with paper work in the student council building. While working Yamamoto was about to tell us what happened to him this morning.

"Hey guys guess what happened this morning!"

"Uhhh... It rained taiyaki in your room? You got cake slapped in your face? haha."

"No silly [Name]-chan!"

"Then what?"

"I woke up under my bed! haha!" (It's an inside joke for me and a friend of mine ^^)

"What the?" you emerged a giggle and it slowly bursted out into a laugh.

"How in the world did you wake up under your bed Yama-kun? Is that even possible?hahaha!"

"Well, first I fall off the bed then roll under and then I woke up. So yes it is possible! Crazy right? haha "

"Hehehe. Yaah."

You strolled around the room and noticed that Gokudera wasn't here.

"Hey where's Gokudera?"

"He's at home... He's in depression again... He started thinking about Kimiko. Today is also the day she left a year ago.. So I let him stay home to get better... I don't think I'll be able to help... I hope he's ok though." Tsuna explained worriedly.

You felt bad about Gokudera and Tsuna. Everyone else was pretty sad too. They were all sad about Kimiko while you didn't have bonds with her. You felt guilty. You especially felt bad for Tsuna because he is suffering a lot right now since he has to try to cheer everyone up. You wanted to make him feel better. So you decided to cheer him up and everyone else too. So you decided to check on Gokudera for Tsuna and you offered some of your homemade [your choice] cookies.

TSUNA's POV:

I was worrying about Gokudera all day today. He was really depressed.

"Tsuna. I'll check up on Gokudera when I'm done with my part of the paper work. So don't worry too much. We have to sort out the school festival paper work before it's late. Here have some [Your choice] cookies."

I looked at the cookies. They looked really good. Therefore, I took one. And I was right they are good, no, they're delicious. Nice and chewy just the way I like it. While eating it, I figured that [Name]-chan was worrying about me. I could tell by her eyes. She doesn't want me to worry too much.

"Thank you [Name]-chan.

Her face lit up. That made me smile. I gave her a confused look when she giggled.

"ehehe. Tsuna you have cookies all over your teeth. eheh hhahaha. "

I brushed my teeth with my tongue and I felt crumbs on them. My face went red.

"ahahha. Silly Tsuna. Here have some water."

"Thank you.."

"No problem!"

She went back to the others and gave them more cookies.

"[Name] is trying to do her best to not let everyone worry too much. She wants everyone to cheer up, Tsuna."

"Ah! Reborn! When did you get here?"

"Just now. You're still too jumpy Dame-Tsuna. I can fix that."

He made a smirk on his face. I had a nervous sweat drop.

"Anyways I'm just here seeing if [Name]-chan is doing her job as Wind Guardian which it seems that she is doing it very well."

_The wind blows away all the sorrow and hardships from their loved ones._

"I agree with you Reborn. She is doing great."

I looked back over to [Name]-chan. She was laughing and has already cheered everyone us including me. She seems to be having fun also. I smiled at the atmosphere. It was very pleasant. It wasn't like this for a while now. I was glad. Reborn just smirked and went over to [Name]-chan getting a cookie and praising her.

Your POV:

You have just finished your part of the paper work. You then headed for Gokudera's. Yeah you and Gokudera argued a lot but you 2 have gotten close. What just really disturbs you is when he is all depressed and not in his usual attitude. It really bothers you when he is depressed and beat himself up.

When you got to this place, you knocked on his door. His house was huge. It was excessively big for one person to live in. No one answered the door. You now ran the doorbell and few times. No response. You grabbed the doorknob. Locked.

You went over to the window and yanked it open. Gokudera never locks his windows. You swore that one day some thief will sneak in when he's asleep and he will be raped. You jumped and barged in while making no sound when you touched the floor. Last time you came over was when Tsuna was attacked by Bianchi's poison cooking and you had to help him to Gokudera's since his place was the closest.

"Gokudera? Where are you?"

You heard a grunt. The source was from upstairs. You ran up the stairs and saw Gokudera in his room with a Budweiser in hand. You ran up to him and grabbed the beer and left it on the desk.

"IDIOT! What are you doing? This is under aged drinking! You know better!"

"Heh. I can do what I want women. tch."

His face was flushed. He was drunk. You looked over the desk. 5 cans down. You thought he was an alcoholic after this but doubted that.

"Why were you drinking?"

"None of your business annoying women. Why are you even in my bathroom?"

"Bathroom? This is your room drunk boy. Well I'm here because me and Tsuna were worried about you. Geez you can't do a thing without us or me around. Especially like this!"

"No! I don't need you! I need Kimiko..."

Your heart started aching. Why did that hurt? Oh yeah. Gokudera just said that he rather have Kimiko help him than you. Who wouldn't be sad? Well, at the same time you felt guilty and jealous. You have been thinking that Kimiko was probably better for everyone. You envied her even if she was dead. You shook that off and got back to Gokudera.

"Well Kimiko isn't here r-"

"Kimiko... How could you leave me... Leave us? No.. it was my fault... I lost you.. If only I walked you home..."

Now you felt really bad. Gokudera really misses Kimiko. You now knew you couldn't really do anything so you were about to get up until you felt arms around your waist pulling you in hard.

"I love you Kimiko..."

You were then had your lips smashed into alcohol tasting ones. You realized that Gokudera was kissing you. No... he was just using you. He's pretending that he was kissing Kimiko. Your first kiss was taken by someone who was not meant to kiss you. You felt frustration building up then anger. You forced him off hard.

"You FUCKING IDIOT!" you screamed and slapped Gokudera's face and ran out of the house and slamming the door hard. It began to rain. You ran and ran like there was no tomorrow. You were crying out your anger.

A few moments later, you bumped into a person. You were about to fall until that person caught you in bridal style. You rubbed your eyes and saw your savior.

"Yama-kun..."


	6. Birthday Card

DOF Birthday Party (EDIT!)

"Yama-kun…" you said while trying to hide your tears.

"[Name]-chan, are you alright? Why are you crying?" he said with a worried tone.

"Uh… It's nothing. I… just caught something in my eye, yah that's it."

"[Name]-chan don't hide it, it's not good to hide things from friends."

For the first time since you met Yama-kun, he actually looks serious despite his

carelessness. This made you think about if you should tell him. Yama-kun and Gokudera are friends and so are you. He had the right to know what his friend did wrong to another of his friends. You had no choice but to tell him.

"Well… You see… Gokudera was really depressed and he pretended that I was Kimiko and…"

You stopped at the middle because for you, you were never good at sharing your feelings sometimes depending on the situation. You had this problem since you entered the seventh grade. You always felt judged of what people might say so you always bottled up your feelings. The only time you actually let your feelings out was with your best friend, Ena. She was your one and only truest friend you ever had in your entire life. Ever since you left for Japan, you felt horrible for leaving her even you did tell her that you weren't going to the same high school anymore but now, you have to tell someone that you could trust other than her sadly.

"And…?" he said wanting more information.

"He kissed me… and that WAS my first kiss…"

You looked up thinking that he would probably say it was stupid but it didn't turn out that way.

"Oh… Well you shouldn't think that way. You did not lose your first kiss because I think a kiss is supposed to have a meaning between it. You didn't have a meaning and neither did Gokudera. So don't worry about it [Name]-chan!" he said that in such a cheerful tone, it even cheered you up a bit.

"Yah thank you so much Yama-kun I feel so much better now!"

You saw a bright smile rise up on his face and you could already tell that he felt accomplished.

"You're welcome, oh Tsuna's birthday is tomorrow and we were planning to have a surprise party for him! Do you want to help out?"

"Of course, I would love to help out, especially when it is for our dear boss!"

"Great, here's the plan."

THE DAY OF TSUNA'S BIRTHDAY

You, Haru, Kyoko, and Tsuna's mom were at Tsuna's home preparing the food and cake. Tsuna, Yama-kun, Gokudera, I-pin, Lambo, and Fuuta are at the amusement park now. Everyone except Tsuna is stalling him so you and the girls could finish cooking for the party. You are supposed to call Yama-kun when you girls are done so they could bring Tsuna to the big surprise.

It was already 3:30 pm and you girls were just about done with everything. The final dish was the birthday cake which it needs the final touches. Once it was finished, you called Yama-kun immediately on your blue [your cell phone].

"Yama-kun, we're done bring him over!"

"Alright, we'll be there in about 15 minutes since Lambo is currently on a ride."

"That's fine just get here as fast as you can alright Yama-kun?"

"Roger that."

You hung up and told everyone else to wait for them for about 15 minutes. After 15 minutes, you heard Tsuna and the rest coming so you and the girls turned off all the lights and hid.

"That was really fun Yamamoto we should go again someday!" you heard Tsuna say with enthusiasm.

"Judaime, we should go together with everyone next time!"

"Yah that would be great we can bring along Kyoko and them all."

The door opened and they started to walk into the kitchen where the party will take place.

"Why is it so d-"

"SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUNA-KUN!"

"Everyone, thank you so much!"

"You're welcome Tsuna-kun!" you cheerfully yelled out while leaping on him to give him a bear hug.

"Hahi Tsuna-san! I did my best to make my future husband's food on his birthday so we can spend this day together!"

"Ah-ha that's not necessary Haru."

"Happy birthday Tsuna-kun." Kyoko said with her best smile.

"T-thank you Kyoko-chan I really appreciate it." Tsuna said while having his face rapidly turning into the deep red of a tomato.

"Alright love birds, we should get this party going for the birthday boy!" you cheerfully said while lightly pushing Tsuna to the cake.

"Lambo wants some cake now!"

"Alright, 1… 2… 3…"

Everyone started to sing the birthday song to Tsuna while Tsuna looks like he was about to cry from happiness. After the song ended and the cake cut, everyone just started to have a great time. It was awkward with Gokudera until he apologized to you with sympathy and he promised that he would make it up to you.

You were going to head out to the hallway to meet up with the gang while having a few eggrolls until you saw movement with your peripheral vision. You looked over and saw an envelope on the floor, which looked like a card.

"Tsuna-kun, you just got a mysterious birthday card come and open it!"

Tsuna and the rest of the gang ran over to you while Tsuna picked up the card.

He opened it up and began to read it.

_Happy Birthday Tsu-kun!_

_I hope you have a great b-day and your about to have a surprise tomorrow at school._

_I will explain everything tomorrow so don't freak out to much alright? _

_Alright, see you tomorrow! _

_-KH3_

"Who is this, does anyone know?"

"Let me see Dame-Tsuna." Reborn forcibly said while yanking the card out of Tsuna's hand.

"Could it be…?"

"What, who is it Reborn?" you asked with curiosity.

"Reborn, let me see this." Gokudera said while Reborn handed it over to him. Gokudera reread the card and had a shocked look on his face.

"Hey, Gokudera who wrote it? Could someone answer me already?"

"Kimiko…"

Everyone's eyes had widened.


	7. Meeting the Wind

DOF 7 Meeting The Wind

Awakened from your slumber, you headed to the bathroom getting yourself ready for school. You were thinking about how to react when you meet the former Wind Guardian, Kimiko Hayashi. You and the others had thought that Kimiko was dead but our information has been proved wrong. She's alive and kicking. Once you put on your school jacket, you headed down stairs meeting up with the gang.

"Morning [Name], you ready to go?" asked Tsuna worriedly.

You understood why Tsuna was worried and so were the others. (Excluding Gokudera since he's excited to see his lovely Kimiko.) Since Kimiko is back, this means that you might be kicked off from being the Wind Guardian. You are going to be in the mafia still but you might have to go back to America. Reborn suggested you to go back since you will not be a guardian anymore and you haven't found your true resolve yet. The Vongola Gear belongs to Kimiko with her resolve, which was to stay with Gokudera no matter what and wanting to keep spending all the joyful moments with loved ones. During your training you did have a large amount of flame and it was quite big but it was the same as Kimiko but a little smaller.

"Yah just let me go get some toast and we can head out right away." You said then went to go grab some toast.

"[Name]-chan, here's your lunch, have a great day at school!" Tsuna's mom cheerfully gave.

"Thanks! See you later!"

Heading to school was silent for a little while. Everyone was anxious to see Kimiko again and you were anxious to meet her. At the same time, you weren't because you didn't want to head back to America and you still wanted to be with everyone.

"Gokudera, are sure that that was Kimiko's handwriting?" You asked him for the billionth time since yesterday.

"I am sure stupid woman! How could I not recognize my own girlfriend's handwriting?"

"Just wondering… Didn't have to be a doosh bag about it."

Once you got to school, you and the gang just sat in your seats and waited. During that, there were gossips about the new student.

"I heard there is a new student coming today!"

"I know! Some of the guys say that she's pretty, I'm going to kill her if she takes my boyfriend!"

"Don't worry, I doubt that she is THAT pretty, the guys are just horny little bastards anyways!"

You slightly giggled at the last comment until the teacher came in and the school bell rang.

"Alright class we have a new student today, her name is Kimiko Hayashi. Please come in."

The door that leads into the hallway opened and revealed a pretty, dark brunette. Her eyes a deep blue like a deep ocean. She had a body that was curvy and everything else that every girl would ever want. She even gave off a playboy aura. You looked around and all the guys either had a surprised look or were drooling. There was even this one guy that looked like he was daydreaming of having sex with her cause well he is looking at her up down and he is somewhat trying to look under her skirt. Perverts… On the other hand, Tsuna and Yamamoto were happy since now they know Kimiko is not dead. As for Gokudera, he ran up, hugged her, and kissed her forehead. He also told everyone she was his girl and told them to back off or else he would murder them. You then felt a small weird feeling in your stomach. You had no idea what. Once the teacher started class, you dozed off.

LUNCH TIME

Everyone was up on the roof now and this was the perfect time for questions.

"I know you guys have many questions. I will explain. I was captured by the Diavolo when I was in my apartment. They captured me when I was sleeping, I could have woken up but I think they drugged me. I woke up with my head feeling like a boulder. They were mostly trying to get information out of me on the Vongola. I tried to escape billions of times but they have a tight security… I'm sorry I didn't have any way to contact you guys and they told you that I died…"

"Oh so that's what happened… How did you manage to escape though?" asked Tsuna.

"Well I was able to kill off their cameras for once and then well after trying to break out for a while I was able to learn when the patrols toward the exit were done. When I was close to the exit, I had to go through a series of battles trying to get off the grounds and stuff happened but don't worry about it, it's not important. Although, the boss was really scary and a pervert, he has a thing for me…"

Gokudera had a murderous smirk on his face. You could already figure out what he was thinking. "I will kill that bastard one day." He said.

"Well once I got away, they were trying to track me down still but I was able to keep out of their sight. I do have amazing disguises thanks to Haru!"

"Haha who knew those costume lessons from Haru would pay off!" cheerfully said by Yama-kun.

"I just knew that I was going to need them one day. Anyways, it took me awhile trying to come back here. I was practically in Italy the whole time."

"I see, well that answers all of our questions."

You on the other hand still felt like something was still something wrong with Kimiko, you couldn't pin point it.

"Alright then, now it's my turn to ask the questions. Tsuna, who is she?" Kimiko curiously asked while pointing at you. You slightly jumped and replied for Tsuna.

"Oh I'm [Name] [Surname]; I am supposedly your replacement Wind Guardian."

"Oh really? I didn't know you could do that!" she answered with a little shock.

"Yah, I guess I'm still kind of new to this whole mafia thing so don't ask me about the details… haha" You sweat dropped.

"Well, since I, the former should be getting back my place… right? Not to be rude or anything, it makes sense though right?" she stated.

"Yah… I guess so…" You replied. You were sad because you didn't want to leave Japan, you have just met everyone and you were beginning to have fun.

"Ciaossu, good to see you again Kimiko" Reborn greeted out of nowhere.

"Hey Reborn! Did you hear my story?" she questioned.

"Yah I did, don't worry you don't have to repeat it. Anyways, [Name] you don't have to leave Japan, you should finish the scholarship you have gotten here."

You stood up in shock Reborn could really read minds especially yours.

"I can stay?"

"Yah, you have been enjoying your stay and has been having fun with everyone here so I when to get permission from the 9th and he agreed."

You smiled. You were able to stay with everyone and get a good scholarship here. On the contrary, you weren't a guardian anymore, which made you depressed.

"Thank you Reborn!"

Lunch ended with many types of fun filled aura. You never thought Gokudera was so protective. You had no idea how doesn't Kimiko get tired of him. He was all over her and somewhat clingy. Although there were a few times when he was quite manly which was kind of… attractive. You vigorously shook your head for thinking about that. You really had a thing for hot guys. Yes, you would admit that Gokudera was bomb. During 5th period, Hibari pulled you out of class. Literally, he pulled you out of class by the arm and took you to the committee room.

"What was that for?"

"I need you to finish the pile of paperwork over there kotori."

You looked over; there were three stacks of paperwork on the table.

"Are you nuts? I can't do all that alone!"

"You're not, Kusakabe will do half of it so you can do a half."

"B-"

"Just do it herbivore! –cough- I need to talk to you also."

This made you surprised, Hibari wanting to talk to you. He usually tonfa you.

"About?"

"The return of that herbivore…"

"Kimiko? What about her?"

"I'm sensing something might interrupt the peace of this school. I don't like it."

He starred right at you.

"Actually, I never did like that herbivore."

From there, you knew Hibari felt the same about Kimiko. The same uneasy feeling about her disappearance and her coming back. You and Hibari are going to have a long conversation about this. You were sure of it.


End file.
